


New leaderships

by xWanderStar



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWanderStar/pseuds/xWanderStar
Summary: With Lexie as new leader, and being a puppet to Campbell, Will Allie be able to convince her of the truth? Or will chaos be born?
Relationships: Allie and lexie, Elle and Helena, becca and kelly
Kudos: 3





	New leaderships

It had been a few weeks since the coup had happened, and the guard, Lexie and Harry had taken full power. Allie and Will were still locked in the cells, but were now separated by request of Campbell who wanted to further punish them. Lexie was completely hesitant at first, but she knew she had no choice. She refused to admit it, but she knew Campbell was the one who was really in control. He was the one making all the real decisions, and she and Harry were just mere puppets in his master plan. 

It wasn’t even like she could do anything about it. 

Heading down to Allie’s cell, she took a deep breath. She wanted to talk to the young blonde, and she knew she was safer if it was her instead of Campbell who turned up to the cell. She knew he was feeling extremely vengeful, after everything that had gone on with Elle. 

Allie stared up at Lexie, as she headed over to her. “What do you want?” She asked warily, giving a look of disgust to the brunette. She better not be crawling back and asking for advice. To Allie, she didn’t deserve it after everything that had gone on. 

Lexie ignored the blonde’s words calmly, just staring at the top of her head, narrowing her eyes slightly. “Did no one seriously take care of that bruise?” She shook her head. “I told them to take care of it, to prevent infection.” She admitted, staring over at the first aid box, near the side. 

“Of course not. Why would you care?” Allie asked sharply. She genuinely didn’t think she cared. 

“Looks like I’m taking care of it then. I know you are still mad 𝙈𝙞𝙨𝙨 𝙈𝙖𝙮𝙤𝙧, but you don’t need to play that shitty tough act anymore.” Lexie scoffed, rolling her eyes at Allie attempting to act like it didn’t bother her. She proceeded to pick up the first aid kit, bringing it over to the blonde. “This is gonna sting, and quite frankly I don’t care if it hurts you, but you need treatment.” 

Typical Lexie. Thinking she knows every single detail about her. 

The brunette then started to put some ice on the blonde’s head, causing her to wince slightly from the slightly painful sensation. 

“See? It’s naturally gonna hurt. You don’t need to act like it doesn’t. We can see past that act, and you don’t need it anymore.” 

“Right, I see what you are doing... Lexie, Why are you trying to see me at my worst? You wanna see me breakdown and beg for my position as leader back?” Allie raised a brow, gritting her teeth slightly. It was tempting to punch the brunette in that moment, but she knew she needed to keep her cool... besides she was cuffed, and there were guards outside. She literally couldn’t do anything, without facing consequences. “I’m over it, leaving you to work with the mayoral business, because the townspeople just shove it in your face and take any opportunity to turn against you.”

Lexie’s brows furrowed. When she said that she understood why the anger was present.

“Still bitter?” Lexie shrugged. Yeah, she was still going to tease regardless. Allie still upset her way back when. “What’s being mad gonna do for you now, really?”

“You know you’re not really in leadership right?” Allie interrupted, a cold stare in her eyes. “Campbell is using you, and Harry as puppets. Not sure what dirt he has on you guys, but you need to be careful. Listening to Campbell will result in chaos.” 

“Whatever, Allie. I know what I’m doing.” 

“So I assume you know that Campbell was hurting Elle, and now she’s stuck with him all over again, because of the stupid little coup that was arranged?” Allie questioned bitterly. She had tried so hard to protect Elle and Lexie had ruined it all, and used it against her in front of all the townspeople. “I hope you have a fucking plan to protect her, because she doesn’t deserve it.” 

Lexie’s eyes widened in shock. It all started to make sense. She knew Campbell was dangerous, but she didn’t know about the whole abuse situation, and now she felt guilty about ruining everything for Elle. “This wasn’t a personal vendetta against Elle. I’ll try and arrange Helena or someone to come in and protect her.” 

“I know. It was a personal vendetta against me.” Allie shrugged. “After thanksgiving, I hated the idea of helping those who mocked me.” She admitted, leaning against the wall, looking up at Lexie. “The whole period going shouldn’t have happened, and I’m so sorry. There were many times Clark in particular abused his powers, but... deep down I could have done more to protect my people. I had my moments where I wasn’t a real leader for that reason.” 

Lexie stared. 

“Just do the right thing, and learn from my mistakes, Lexie. Please?” Allie rolled her shoulders slightly, looking away. 

The brunette slowly got up, refusing to look at Allie for a few moments, before staring her down. “You’re right. You was 𝙚𝙭𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙮 immature at times. But you’re leadership skills worked, at times. Nothing of the sort is going to change, when it comes to working. We will farm, we will keep all the jobs. But we’ll make it fair.” 

“Lexie, without everyone working, we wouldn’t survive. I wasn’t trying to be a dictator. You’d be doing something similar in the real world by now, but instead of rations it would be money. Currency means nothing here, though.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Al.” Lexie headed to the door, looking back at Allie. “The guard are going to let you and Will go. You will start living at Helena’s house and Will is going to live with Harry.” 

“You’re seriously going to put Will and Allie in the same house?! That’s not going to go down well, at all.” 

“No offence Allie, but we honestly don’t trust either of you enough to let you live alone again yet.” Lexie smirked a little. She liked being in power, seeing Allie being the one who needed to answer to 𝙝𝙚𝙧 now. She left the room, leaving Allie alone to think.


End file.
